My Moony
by Dr. Toast
Summary: Taking place during the Marauders' reign at Hogwarts, Sirus and Remus begin to feel something more than friendship for one another. Oneshot maybe.


The bright sunlight peaked through the heavy velvet curtains of a boy's four poster bed. Groaning, a young man by the name of Sirius Orion Black stretched out his arms and sat up in bed. He paused, there was something peculiar. His hand and brushed something soft and hair-like, except it wasn't his hair. Sirius felt something warm around his bare waist, he carefully pulled the covers away to reveal a sleeping beauty. A boy his physical age, but with wisdom far beyond his years. Absentmindedly Sirius ran a hand through the soft honey-brown hair as golden eyes looked up at him.

"Morning, love" Remus whispered to Sirius.

Sirius let out a small groan and sank into bed and pulled Remus closer to him.

"I love your voice" Sirius muttered into the other's ear. The feeling of Sirius's warm breath and the sound of his husky voice sent tingles and shivers down Remus's spine.

Now Remus John Lupin was normally a very logical thinker and before he had gotten tangled up in a lovely mess know as "Sirius Black" he had always thought love and romance were just juvenile. He always thought that he'd be too busy with his friends and school work to even think about finding a significant other. That was until he and his best friend began shagging.

It all started one rather drab day. It was dreary outside and the infamous Marauders were headed towards the Quidditch pitch. James and Sirius were going to practice and Peter and Remus were just tagging along. Peter didn't want to spend time in the library and Remus didn't want to stay in the library alone. It was a foggy day and Remus was feeling as sour as an unripe kumquat he had brought a book along to read and keep his attention, but Peter was cheering on the boys a bit too loudly for Remus's liking.

"Hush up Wormtail I'm trying to read." He said with a small irritated scowl. The short chubby boy sat down quietly and said in his 'inside voice'

"Go Prongs!"

Sirius was trying his hardest to gain his friend's attention, though he was known throughout the school as the resident playboy he harbored a deep love for a certain brunette. No, it wasn't James. Sirius just loved Remus so much to the point where it hurt to be near him, using all his self restrain to keep himself from snogging the boy silly. Even though he was confident and a bit arrogant around most people, when he was with Remus he became this shy little puppy reduced to short sentences and nervous smiles. Sometimes Sirius feared that he would just burst and all his feelings would come flowing out all at once and Remus would end up rejecting him. One day he'd be forced to tell Remus.

The boy with wavy black hair tested some ridiculous stunts to grab the attention of the lovely and oh-so-fuckable Remus Lupin. His Moony. He tried to do a flip of some sort and ended up loosing his grip. He made a clumsy effort to regain his balance. Remus let out a hearty chuckle and Peter and James were laughing messes. Sirius wanted to catch Remus's attention but most certainly not in this way.

"You alright there mate? Trying to show off are we now?" James said in between laughs and he gave Sirius a cocky look. Sirius did his best to chase after James but being a seeker was in the bespectacled boy's favor.

"Come back here you little twat!" Sirius growled playfully as the two boys goofed off.

Remus had been watching Sirius the whole time he never took his eyes off the boy. But from someone else's perspective it would have looked as if he was lost in his own world. Remus had learned a charm that turned inanimate objects into a one-way mirror of sorts. He didn't want to inflate Sirius's ego any more than it should be. Watching the boy grin that trademark Black Family grin just made his heart feel funny. He found himself thinking of Sirius instead of studying and working. Remus often daydreamed about his suddenly sexy friend. He would tell himself that he just found Sirius attractive nothing more nothing less. Like he found Sirius's younger brother to be almost as dashing as Sirius. He thought James wasn't to shabby himself and Peter was cute in a little boy way. But lately he found himself a bit more attracted to Sirius that anyone else. He promptly brushed it off with a logical explanation, they were friends. _Just _friends.

After half an hour of goofing off on the quidditch pitch the four mischievous boys headed off to the locker rooms. This time Remus actually sat down and read while the James and Sirius got changed. James and Peter left early while Sirius was finishing.

"Princess Black is taking to long so we're heading up. Kay Moony?" James said to Remus with Peter trotting after him. He gave a simple nod to the question and the two headed back to the castle.

Five minutes later and Sirius stepped out of the shower a towel around his waist and one around his neck.

"Where'd Prongs and Wormtail go?" Sirius asked as he walked over to Remus who was sitting on a bench. Remus looked up from his book to see an incredibly revealing and sexy Sirius standing a few feet away from him checking himself out in a mirror. Remus blushed and turned tomato red from the embarrassment of his thoughts.

"T-they went b-back up to the castle." Remus tried to hide his face, but to no avail. Sirius had been to quick and he saw the adorable pink stained cheeks Remus had aquired. He could think of more ways to make him blush. Sirius tried to keep his cool and he thought that maybe if he flirted a bit Remus would catch his signal and love him back.

Sirius took a seat dangerously close to Remus. Remus smelled of honeysuckles, tangerines and chocolate. His skin looked so milky and smooth. His hair was so soft and long enough for Sirius to run his fingers through. And those lips. Pink and plum, virgin lips. Never touched by any other. He could swim in everything that was Remus, he wanted to drown in that adorable smile. All of the restraints Sirius put on himself snapped, all the walls he built to protect his heart crumbled, his cool and calm facade faded.

Sirius gently guided Remus's chin so his face was only centimeters from his own and in one swift motion he captured the lips of the boy he had longed for. He embraced the body he wanted to hold in more than a 'brotherly way' and he felt what he had wanted all this time. Remus kissing back. It was a chaste kiss and not too long and not too short. It was perfect.

Remus was still blushing and Sirius was no worse.

"For so long, I've needed you. I like, no I mean I-I love you. Remus Lupin, my Moony and I've loved you from far to long. Don't leave me" Sirius said pulling Remus into a loving hug, he nuzzled his face in his neck and just absorbed the moment. Remus raised a hand and ran his fingers through Sirius's damp hair and gave him a small kiss on the top of his head. This was his own way of showing Sirius he truly cared for him as well.

"You'll catch a cold hurry up and get dressed." Remus said sounding like Sirius's mother.

"Not until you say it." Sirius said childishly as he proceeded to cuddle Remus. Making Remus laugh as he tickled him.

"I-I love y-you!" Remus said breathlessly, Sirius finally stopped tickling his sides and he was breathless from all the laughter.

"And that's how it should be from now until we die." Sirius said as he began to change.

"Even after that." Remus said with a sweet smile.

After Sirius finished they walked up to the castle the same way they did earlier that day, telling jokes and chatting like nothing happened. Except this time they were holding hands. 

A/N: Alright this was my first story I hope it was ok I'd love reviews.

Also my friend and I were playing a game and I wrote this for her, she gives me three words and I have to work them into the story.

The words were: kumquat, drab, and foggy.


End file.
